Cigarette and Protector 2
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Cerita lanjutan dari Cigarette and Protector. Disarankan untuk membaca terlebih dahulu cerita sebelumnya . Two or threeshots. Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Sequel dari Cigarette and Protector

Twoshots/ Threeshots

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai pada cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

Ide dan penuangan cerita milik saya

* * *

 **Pair:**

NaruHina (part 1)

SasuSaku (part 2)

Part 3 insidentil

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **present**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cigarette and Protector 2  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 1**

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Ia mendesah, tak sedetik pun menolehkan wajah pada sosok pemuda yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara.

"Aku bertanya padamu, _Dobe_!"

Desisan tajam di tengah tenangnya suasana kelas Fisika Teknik itu tak jua mampu menarik perhatiannya. Tampaknya pemandangan di luar sana, yang berupa langit biru cerah dan hamparan rumput hijau mengelilingi lapangan basket, lebih menjanjikan bagi netra _azure_ nya.

" _Dobe!_ "

Dan teriakan penuh emosi itu nyaris membuat sang dosen _killer_ menghentikan penjelasannya. Mata sewarna madu dosen seksi itu menatap tajam pada dua pemuda yang duduk di kursi paling belakang. Aura kemarahan jelas terpancar dari wajah awet mudanya.

Terang saja, siapa yang tidak marah, ketika ada mahasiswa yang dengan enaknya mengobrol dan mengabaikan penjelasanmu tentang selisih kecepatan dan percepatan sudut akibat gerakan roda menggelinding. Memikirkan roda menggelinding saja tidak pernah, apalagi diminta untuk menghitung kecepatannya. Sungguh Fisika itu ilmu sains yang buang-buang waktu. Dan apakabar fisikawan macam dirinya yang membenamkan diri dalam penjelasan imajiner tak berujung pangkal bahkan sekadar untuk dicari keberadaannya?

Baiklah, lupakan itu! Karena sekarang ia harus mengurus dua orang bocah ingusan yang merasa diri mereka sudah paham sepenuhnya tentang materi kuliah kali ini.

"Uchiha- _san_ , Namikaze- _san_!"

Suaranya terdengar tajam. Bagi telinga para mahasiswanya, seolah ada sebilah pisau yang disisipkan pada sabda sang wanita.

Dua pemuda yang merasa namanya disebut, tentu saja ikut mendongak. Menatap wanita berumur itu dengan tatapan ketakutan.

Naruto bahkan menelan ludahnya kasar demi menetralkan kegugupan luar biasa yang menyergap.

"I-iya, _Sensei_ ," jawabnya gagap.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya kalian sudah paham bahkan sudah pantas mendapatkan gelar profesor sampai kalian bisa mengabaikan penjelasan saya?"

Sepasang _azure_ melirik pasang hitam yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. Keduanya saling menatap sebelum kembali beradu dengan manik cokelat madu sang dosen.

"Ka-kami ...,"

bahkan Sasuke ikut tergagap menerima tatapan penuh intimidasi dari Senju Tsunade.

"Tidak perlu mengatakan pembelaan apa pun. Saya tidak butuh itu. Sekarang silakan keluar dan pergilah ke perpustakaan!"

Baru saja Naruto dan Sasuke hendak menghela napas lega, ketika ternyata kalimat lanjutan sang dosen justru membuat mereka nyaris pingsan.

"Silakan kalian pinjam buku Serway-Jewett, kerjakan soal nomor 1 sampai 40 dari halaman 202!"

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya mampu tercengang dengan mulut menganga lebar, Sasuke justru langsung membuka buku yang disebutkan oleh sang dosen dan membuka halaman termaksud. _Onyx_ nya melebar tatkala mengetahui sebuah fakta.

"Tapi _Sensei_ , separuh soalnya tentang gaya konservatif. Padahal _Sensei_ belum membahas sama sekali, bukan?"

Naruto semakin terpana, jika saja boleh dilebih-lebihkan, dagunya bahkan hampir menyentuh meja. Pikirannya berkelana,

' _Teme, kau masih sempat-sempatnya membuka buku itu?'_

"Ya benar, Uchiha- _san_. Bukankah Anda dan Namikaze- _san_ sudah menguasai bab itu? Buktinya kalian berdua tadi enak-enakan mengobrol padahal saya sedang menjelaskan. Jadi kerjakan saja, jangan membantah!"

"Ta-tapi ..."

"Kalau begitu tambah 10 soal lagi, jadi kerjakan sampai nomor 50!"

Ucapan otoriter dari sang dosen ditambah suara tawa tertahan dari teman-teman sekelas semakin membuat Sasuke meradang. Jiwa Uchihanya mendadak timbul, merasa tak tahan telah diperlakukan semena-mena. Namun, belum mampu ia membantah kembali, Naruto menahan lengannya dan langsung berdiri. Menghalangi pandangan pemuda berambut model pantat bebek itu dari sosok dosennya.

"Ba-baik, Senju- _san_. Kami akan mengerjakan itu," ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Sesekali masih didengarnya suara tawa mengejek dari teman-teman sekelas.

Sasuke tampak memberontak, meronta untuk melepaskan genggaman jemari Naruto pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan, _Dobe!_ "

Naruto menurut. Tentu saja ia telah mempertimbangkan jarak mereka saat ini yang telah cukup jauh dari ruang kelas.

"Kenapa kau menurut saja? Kau ini bisa jadi bulan-bulanan Tsunade tua itu kalo selalu menurut."

Sasuke mengeluarkan emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Rasanya deretan kata saja bahkan tidak cukup. Sasuke ingin sekali menjambak rambut kuning berantakan sahabat _dobe_ nya.

"Sudahlah, _Teme_. Kau lihat sendiri tadi Tsunade tua itu sudah hampir meledak. Kau membantah sedikit saja langsung ditambah 10 soal untuk tugas kita. Bagaimana jika kau membantah lagi? Mau mengerjakan berapa soal kita? 100?"

Sasuke terdiam. Sebenarnya dalam hati mengiyakan perkataan Naruto. Tapi pemuda itu mendecih sebagai balas. Merasa gengsi untuk mengakui kebenaran ucapan orang lain.

Biasalah.

Gengsi Uchiha.

"Ya sudah, sekarang ayo kita ke perpustakaan," ujarnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terengah-engah setelah berjalan cepat sambil menarik Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang itu mengekori langkah sahabatnya.

" _Yosh!_ Mari kita taklukkan tugas Fisika Teknik ini," teriaknya lantang, menggema di sepanjang selasar bangunan fakultas.

"Kau kerjakan sendiri, _Dobe_. Jangan berharap aku akan memberikan contekan untukmu," ucap Sasuke sengit.

" _E-eh?_ Tapi _Teme_."

Naruto berlari kecil, mengejar ketertinggalannya dari langkah Sasuke. Sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memasang tampang memelas, khas orang yang sedang memohon. Manik _azure_ nya bahkan membulat sempurna. Ya, sedikit dimirip-miripkan mata kucing.

"Apa?" Sasuke memandang aneh pada sahabatnya.

"Tolonglah, _Teme_ ," balas Naruto.

"Tidak."

" _Please ..._ "

"Tidak."

"Jus tomat?"

"Tidak."

Langkah kedua pemuda itu diiringi dengan perdebatan kecil yang sama sekali tidak penting. Dan semakin Sasuke meneriakkan kata "tidak", semakin bulat pula mata biru Naruto. Tak lupa pula jari pemuda berambut kuning itu _menoel-noel_ lengan Sasuke.

"Kau menjijikkan, _Dobe_."

...

"Kau yakin, Hinata?"

Gadis berkulit putih itu mengangguk. Tangannya tak berhenti dari kesibukan membereskan tumpukan buku tebal di atas mejanya. Setelah beres, gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menatap temannya.

"Ayo Sakura- _chan_ ," ajaknya.

"Sebenarnya aku malas, Hinata."

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, memandang curiga pada gadis berambut permen kapas itu. Lalu menggeser pandangan pada gadis berambut pirang pucat di sebelahnya.

"Ja-jangan katakan kau lebih memilih ta-tawaran Ino dari pada aku, Sakura- _chan_?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng cepat dan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Hinata semakin curiga. Pasalnya tidak seperti biasa, gadis _bubble gum_ itu salah tingkah. Lihat saja, ia meremas-remas pinggiran rok yang ia pakai. Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan gadis kapten karate di Institut Teknologi Konoha ini menjadi feminin dan malu-malu?

" _Huft ..._ aku tidak percaya jawabanmu. Tapi baiklah jika kau mau ikut Ino ke mini market itu. Aku pergi dulu, _jaa_."

Hinata pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih berdiri kaki. Ada selintas roman merasa bersalah dari Sakura, tapi Hinata mengabaikannya. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, Sakura memang lebih sering mendekat pada Ino. Hinata tak tahu pasti apa sebabnya. Hanya saja dia merasa curiga, sepertinya hal ini terjadi semenjak Sakura mengenal bungsu Uchiha dari Teknik Mesin. Gadis bermanik hijau _emerald_ itu benar-benar tergila-gila padanya. Kemudian mulai mencari informasi tentang pemuda itu dan mengorek tips-tips untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

Tentu saja Yamanaka Ino, si Ratu Kecantikan lah yang menjadi tempatnya berguru. Terang saja, gadis pirang itu berhasil menaklukkan salah satu _ice prince_ ITK, Shimura Sai. Sejak saat itulah, Sakura lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Ino.

Hinata tidak masalah dengan itu sebenarnya, dia hanya merasa sedikit kesepian. Terlebih dirinya tak punya teman dekat wanita selain Sakura dan Ino. Jadi saat seperti ini dia benar-benar merasa sendiri.

Bukan hanya Sakura yang sedang mengalami pubertas, Hinata pun juga. Gadis keturunan bangsawan Hyuuga itu juga tengah memendam perasaan yang sama dengan si gadis Haruno. Bedanya, jika Sakura menaruh perasaan cinta pada penerus Uchiha _Corp_ , Hinata justru jatuh hati pada sahabat pemuda itu. Namikaze Naruto, putera tunggal walikota Konoha.

Inginnya ia menarik perhatian pemuda itu juga, tapi apalah daya, Hinata bukan tipe gadis yang suka membeberkan perasaannya dan sibuk ke sana kemari untuk cari perhatian. Hinata lebih memilih diam dan memendam perasaannya di dalam hati. Meski tidak sepenuhnya terpendam, karena Ino dan Sakura telah mengetahuinya.

Lagipula ada satu kejadian yang membuatnya malu dan tak bisa melupakannya hingga saat ini. Kejadian memalukan yang bermula dari saran sesat Ino untuk menarik perhatian Namikaze muda. Saran sesat yang herannya, ia dan Sakura lakukan begitu saja tanpa memikirkan dampak sampingnya.

Mengingat itu, Hinata menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Rasa panas menjalar cepat menyepuh pipi pucatnya.

"Me-memalukan," gumamnya.

Gadis itu berjalan menunduk demi meredam rona pipinya yang ia yakini sudah memerah pekat. Langkah kakinya semakin laju membawanya menuju perpustakaan. Tanpa sadar bahwa ia telah sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan, Hinata masih menunduk, hingga ...,

 _ **brukkh !**_

" _Kyaaa ...,"_ teriaknya pelan.

Tiga tumpuk buku tebal yang ia bawa lantas terjatuh begitu saja. Satu buku bersampul kuning emas dengan ketebalan 7 cm mengenai kakinya.

"Aduh," ia mengerang kesakitan. Terduduk dan mengusap kakinya yang terasa sakit.

"Ma-maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata menggeleng. Mata ametisnya terpusat pada ruam merah di punggung kakinya. Ia tak peduli pada sosok yang telah menabrak dan menyebabkan terjadinya insiden ini. Pun ketika sosok itu berjongkok di dekatnya, tangannya terulur untuk meraih kaki Hinata.

Saat jemari besar itu menyentuhnya, barulah Hinata tersadar. Dengan cepat ia mendongak, matanya bertemu pandang dengan _azure_ yang sedang mengamati luka di kakinya.

Manik pias sang gadis seketika membola. Napasnya tercekat dan sel darah merah kembali tersaturasi di pipi gembilnya.

"Sepertinya cukup sakit, biarkan aku membawamu ke klinik."

Pemuda itu mendongak pula, menatap wajah ayu yang sedang memandangnya cemas. Cemas dan ...,

... malu?

"Ka-kau ...," terbata si pemuda menyapanya, sembari mengacungkan telunjuk ke wajah Hinata yang semakin pekat.

"GADIS PENGGILA ROKOK!"

Teriakan membahana di pintu masuk perpustakaan, diikuti tepukan putus asa di dahi pemuda Uchiha dan ...,

 _ **blukk!**_

Ambruknya tubuh mungil sang puteri Hyuuga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Sequel dari Cigarette and Protector

Twoshots/ Threeshots

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai pada cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

Ide dan penuangan cerita milik saya

* * *

 **Pair:**

NaruHina (part 1)

SasuSaku (part 2)

Part 3 insidentil

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **present**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cigarette and Protector 2  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 2  
**

Dewasa ini sungguh cuaca tidak bersahabat. Pagi cerah, siang panas, mendadak sore hujan. Ini yang membuat pemuda tampan itu merasa kesal. Padahal sebelum ia pergi tadi, cuaca teramat cerah. Langit terlihat biru dengan gumpalan awan putih menggantung. Sesekali cahaya matahari menerobos dengan pancaran yang kuat. Namun sekarang yang ada justru sebaliknya. Langit yang gelap dengan mendung bernaung. Tetesan air bak berton-ton beratnya menghempas bumi. Aroma tanah basah menjadi semakin menyengat kala angin berhembus kencang, mengantar bebauannya ke udara. Angin pula yang membuat tetes air hujan berbelok arah. Jika seharusnya air itu turun lurus, sesuai dengan hukum gravitasi yang pernah ia pelajari dalam mata kuliah Fisika Dasar, kini tidak lagi. Angin menghembusnya miring, mengarah tepat pada sosok pemuda itu.

"Sial!"

Ia mengutuk dalam gumaman. Giginya bergemeletuk antara menahan dingin di sekujur tubuh dengan meredam amarah bergemuruh. Prediksinya sama sekali luput. Ia terlalu mengagungkan logika dan mengabaikan eksistensi Tuhan. Seharusnya, jika ia berteduh sejauh ini, takkan air hujan mengenainya. Namun, faktanya, ia basah kuyup akibat terpaan hujan.

"Siaaaallllll!"

Lagi-lagi ia berteriak, kali ini lebih lantang. Ia merasa kesal karena kejadian hari ini. Seharusnya ia tadi mendengarkan pelajaran Tsunade tua, bukan malah memedulikan teman _dobe_ nya. Akibatnya, ia harus menerima hukuman untuk mengerjakan soal sebanyak 50 nomor. Ditambah lagi masalah saat akan memasuki perpustakaan, ia harus kerepotan karena ulah _dobe_ pemuda kuning itu.

.

" _Teme, tolong aku!"_

" _Aku tidak kenal … aku tidak kenal … aku tidak kenal …."_

 _Padahal ia sudah merapal mantra itu dalam hati sambil menutup seluruh wajah tampannya dengan telapak tangan. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit untuk menggeser posisi, berniat meninggalkan sosok pemuda kuning yang telah mempermalukannya setengah mati._

" _Temeeeeee …."_

 _Apa daya jika teriakan Naruto terdengar lebih lantang dibanding jeritan hati terdalamnya._

 _Sasuke menghembus napas kasar, ia berjalan mendekati sahabatnya yang sedang berjongkok dan menyangga tubuh mungil sang puteri Hyuuga dengan sebelah tangannya._

" _Apa?"_

 _Ia bertanya sinis. Yang mungkin perlu ia syukuri adalah ekspresi yang ditampilkan wajah Naruto saat itu. Roman yang menandakan kepanikan luar biasa dari seorang pemuda yang terkenal pecicilan dan selengean. Hampir saja Sasuke tertawa dan mengambil ponselnya untuk mengabadikan momen langka ini dengan kamera. Tapi sekali lagi ia ingat, ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang harus menjunjung tinggi kegengsian di mana pun berada._

" _Tolong aku, Teme," iba Naruto._

" _Tolong apa?"_

" _Bantu aku."_

" _Kau yang menyebabkan gadis itu pingsan, tentu saja kau sendiri yang harus bertanggung jawab."_

" _Tapi."_

" _Aku tidak mau, Dobe."_

" _Please …."_

" _Tidak."_

" _Jus tomat?"_

" _Tidak."_

 _Sebelum sempat Naruto berteriak kesal, mimik muka Sasuke berubah drastis. Pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu menyeringai tipis. Sebersit ide melintas begitu saja dalam otak jeniusnya._

" _Jadi aku harus menggendong gadis itu dan membawanya ke klinik? Baiklah."_

 _Memasang wajah datar, Sasuke sudah bergerak akan mengambil alih tubuh kecil gadis bermata ametis itu._

" _JANGAN!"_

 _Sasuke terjungkal saking kagetnya, padahal ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati, ia tetap dengan tampang tak bersalahnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat (pura-pura) bertanya-tanya._

" _Katamu tadi aku disuruh membantu? Ya sudah, sini aku bantu menggendong ..."_

" _Tidak."_

 _Naruto semakin menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukan, layaknya seorang anak kecil mempertahankan mainannya yang akan direbut. Hampir saja Sasuke lepas kendali dan menumpahkan tawanya. Beruntung ia cukup terlatih untuk bertahan._

 _Bertahan gengsi._

 _Dasar Uchiha!_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Aku yang akan membawanya ke klinik. Kau tolong belikan makan siang untukku ya, aku lapar."_

 _._

Dan di sinilah dirinya berada saat ini. Di depan supermarket, di bawah kanopi kecil, dengan serangan air hujan mengarah padanya.

Jika dipikir-pikir, ia menyesali dirinya yang selalu lemah di hadapan sahabatnya. Tidak secara harfiah, tapi Sasuke tipikal orang yang punya dada cukup bidang- _err_ lapang. Ia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan permintaan Naruto dengan pertimbangan cukup masak.

Naruto pergi membawa gadis itu ke klinik, menunggu hingga sadar, yang mungkin akan lebih membosankan bagi Sasuke. Jadi ia memilih untuk pergi keluar, menghilangkan kebosanan. Siapa tahu di luar sana ia bisa berhenti sebentar di kedai atau restoran atau bahkan taman dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Tsunade tua.

Ia tidak menyangka akan salah perhitungan tentang cuaca hari ini. Hujan turun sangat mendadak, tanpa aba-aba. Sekalinya turun, bagai air bah berton-ton ditumpahkan dari langit. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya sempat membeli 2 potong onigiri dan 2 kaleng kopi dingin, dan sekarang terjebak tidak bisa bergerak ke mana pun.

"Ya Tuhan, apa salah hamba?"

Lalu ia terpikir untuk membeli payung, dari pada menunggu hujan yang entah kapan akan reda.

….

"Makanya kamu harus …."

Detik berikutnya ucapan gadis berambut pirang itu tak lagi ia dengar. Pikirannya sibuk saat ia membaca baris demi baris pesan teks di layar ponsel.

 _._

 _'Hinata pingsan, ia ada di klinik kampus sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menemaninya, sudah ada janji dengan Lee untuk mengerjakan tugas Fisika Inti.'_

.

Pikirannya kalut. Bagaimana pun Hinata adalah tanggung jawabnya. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah menolak ajakan Hinata untuk ke perpustakaan tadi. Dan rasa bersalah itu semakin menjadi dengan kabar Hinata yang ia dengar.

Hinata pingsan? Seharusnya ia tak perlu terlalu khawatir, gadis Hyuuga itu memang sering pingsan, terlebih saat dirinya sedang merasa malu. Biasanya hanya beberapa menit saja ia tersadar kembali. Tapi kali ini, sampai dibawa ke klinik? Gerangan apa yang menyebabkan ia pingsan?

Apakah ia sakit? Atau ia merasa sedih karena Sakura menolak menemaninya? Lalu ia _baper_ dan pingsan?

 _Ah._

Gadis Haruno itu semakin bergidik saat membayangkan reaksi Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata, kalau mengetahui bahwa adiknya tengah terkapar tak berdaya akibat kelalaiannya.

Ya, mantan kapten karate Institut Teknologi Konoha itu telah menitipkan Hinata kepadanya. Dan kini ia lalai, hanya bayangan mengerikan yang ada di benaknya. Tantangan duel mungkin?

Sakura menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak mau," gumamnya.

Ia memang kapten karate sekarang, tak sedikit laki-laki yang telah jatuh akibat serangannya. Namun melawan Hyuuga Neji yang notebene menguasai segala gerakan karate ditambah bela diri khas keluarga Hyuuga, _mampus_ lah ia.

Ia menggeleng lagi. Rambut merah jambunya terkibas, menuai tatapan tanya dari Ino.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Sakura tersentak. Tadi sejenak ia lupa akan kehadiran Ino di sampingnya.

"Hinata pingsan."

" _Hah?_ "

Sakura mengangguk. Ia gelisah, mata hijau terangnya melirik ke sana kemari.

"Barusan Tenten mengabariku."

Ia menatap keluar supermarket tempat mereka berada saat ini. Hujan deras sekali. Langit yang sedianya cerah telah benar-benar gelap. Angin berhembus kencang membuatnya merasa ngeri. Beruntung tak ada guntur atau kilat, jadi suasana sedikit ternetralisasi.

"Deras sekali," keluhnya.

Ino hanya mengendikkan bahu. Terus terang gadis pirang itu mulai merasa bosan juga. Seharusnya ia bisa kencan dengan Sai siang ini, tapi demi mengajari Sakura cara-cara untuk menaklukkan laki-laki yang disukai, ia rela mengorbankan waktunya.

"Aku mau ke kampus saja, Ino."

"Kau yakin? Deras sekali di luar sana."

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Bahkan ia sangat yakin. Teramat yakin jika membayangkan wajah marah Hyuuga Neji.

"Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku menunggu Sai- _kun_ saja. Dia bilang mau menjemputku."

" _Uhm …_ baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Terima kasih kursus singkatnya."

Setengah berlari gadis _bubblegum_ itu keluar supermarket. Masa bodoh jika nanti ia kehujanan, ia cukup kuat untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Hujan bukan faktor yang bisa membuatnya sakit.

Langkahnya berbelok ke rak tempat peralatan rumah tangga dijual. Ia berniat membeli payung. Walaupun mungkin tidak terlalu bermanfaat, setidaknya kepala yang berisi otak encer itu tidak langsung kena hunjaman air hujan.

Matanya melirik pada sebuah benda dengan warna kesukaannya. Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia berlari menghampiri.

 _Ah_ , beruntungnya. Payung itu tinggal satu-satunya dan berwarna merah muda. Rasanya Tuhan tidak benar-benar membencinya.

Namun itu pemikiran sementara. Ketika tangannya hendak menyentuh gagang payung, ternyata malah ia menyentuh kulit dingin seseorang.

Alisnya berkedut. Sakura tidak suka ini. Saat apa yang ia inginkan sudah hampir ia raih, tak boleh ada seorang pun menghalanginya.

Ia memejamkan mata. Tidak mau menatap tersangka perebut payung cantik itu. Alasannya, Sakura tipe gadis yang gampang luluh apalagi jika dihadapkan dengan tatapan memohon dari bola mata manusia.

"Saya yang lebih dulu memegangnya," ujar si perebut, yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki. Nadanya cukup datar didengar. Seakan tak ada emosi di dalamnya.

"Tidak. Saya yang lebih dulu."

"Saya lebih dulu dari Anda, Nona. Anda tidak melihat, tangan saya yang berada di bawah."

Sakura mendengus. Mau tidak mau ia mengakui kekalahannya …

dalam hati, tentu saja.

"Saya sudah melihatnya lebih dulu, Tuan."

"Tidak peduli, saya lebih dahulu memegang."

"Teman saya sedang pingsan, Tuan. Saya harus cepat menjemputnya atau ia tidak akan sadar."

"Teman saya sedang kelaparan menunggu orang pingsan, saya juga harus cepat menemuinya atau ia akan mati."

Padahal dalam hati laki-laki itu mendecih kesal.

"Anda ini laki-laki, masa tidak mau mengalah?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya."

Sakura terlanjur terbawa emosi. Tangannya yang bebas mengepal. Kakinya mulai bergeser, memasang posisi kuda-kuda. Dalam hitungan ketiga, tangannya melesat cepat hendak memukul wajah si laki-laki.

Sayang.

Laki-laki itu lebih cepat. Ia menangkap kepalan tangan Sakura.

Sakura terkejut. Mata hijaunya membulat sempurna saat bertemu pandang dengan iris kelam laki-laki di hadapannya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, lidahnya kelu. Panas merambati sel-sel tubuhnya dan terangkat hingga ke wajah putihnya.

Ia merona.

Pekat.

"Ka-kau."

Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Terlebih saat wajah tampan yang jika ia tidak salah lihat juga tengah merona itu, mendekat.

Bibir tipis laki-laki itu membisik dekat telinganya.

"Jadi, kau habis berapa pak kon**m malam itu?"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh tidak diduga oleh laki-laki itu.

 _ **Bugh!**_

" _Awwww …._ "

Tampaknya sang bungsu Uchiha harus berdoa untuk keselamatan anggota tubuhnya yang paling berharga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
